In the Limelight
In the Limelight is the thirty-sixth episode of ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''and is the final episode before The Fate of Lightspeed Saga. Synopsis Dana, struggling to make ends meet for medical school, is discovered by fashion maven Koko Kashmere. She quickly becomes a top model for Glitz Magazine, the fame going to her head and causing her to neglect her Ranger duties. Can she snap out of it in time to help her teammates against the Treevil monster? Plot The demons watch as Queen Bansheera begins a transformation. Vypra takes the chance to order a monster attack, using Treevil. The Rangers rush to the destruction, and help the injured. A nearby news photographer snaps pictures of the heroic rescue efforts. The next day, Dana's newspaper pic is spotted by talent scout Coco Cashmere, who wants Dana for a new Glitz Magazine job as the "Glitz Girl". Catching her at the Mariner Bay library, Coco convinces Dana to take the job so that she can pay her way through medical school. Dana spends the day posing, and ignores her Morpher. Unfortunately, there was an emergency, but only four Rangers were able to go battle Treevil. They were defeated, even with Mega-Battle Armor and Carter's Battlizer. When Kelsey sees Dana at the Aquabase, she complains of her absence at the battle, and tells her how badly they got beaten. While the two hang out, Dana is hounded by fans for autographs. A limo shows up shortly after and takes Dana away to more work. At training the next day, Dana acts like a primadonna, answering her cell phone on the obstacle course, and talking bad about Kelsey. A limo shows up to take her to a fashion show. At the fashion show, her Morpher goes off, but she decides to ignore it as per Coco's suggestion. The emergency was Treevil, who has struck an industrial area. The Rangers combine four V-Lancer blasts, but it is deflected back at them. Just as things look bad, Dana appears. She is giving up her short lived modelling job to return as the Pink Ranger. They combine V-Lancer shots again. With five blasters this time, Treevil is easily destroyed. Treevil is revived as a giant. He shoots some vines underground to tear it up. The Lightspeed Megazord falls into one of the cracks made by the tremor. It pulls itself out with the ladder arms, and then destroys Treevil with the Lightspeed Megazord saber. Sometime later, back at the library, after being told off for running away from her scheduled fashion show the other day, Dana tells Coco that she's quitting the Glitz Girl job and will go through medical school on her brains instead of her beauty. Just as Kelsey catches up, Coco does not hide the fact that she wants her as the new Glitz Girl. But unfortunately, Kelsey turns down the offer, leaving Coco dumbfounded. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather (credit only) *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Ruta Lee as Coco Cashmere *John C. Hyke as Treevill (voice) *Fernando Quinde as Man Notes *This is the last time that the Lightspeed Megazord uses the saber. *Jinxer doesn't need a monster card to create a monster. He tosses a growth card into a tree and turns it into Treevill *Ryan Mitchell and Mrs. Fairweather don't appear in this episode. See Also (Treevil Zord battle) (Bansheera transformation footage) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode